Control Sequence: T-Teach me Nex!
A small scripted mini series that happens between the seasons of the main series Control Sequence. Information TMN is a scripted series of segments designed to explain varying exposition of the story it comes from, and details not touched on within the main story. Story Nex whilst on his way to confront the NOS has somehow wandered off his road and meets a mysterious visitor in a room looking vaguely similar to the infamous government. However he quickly finds that everything is wrong, deformed and just plain ridiculous. Against his will he learns of the young man before him and quickly realizes this was no dream when he couldn't by any action leave this room. Searching for a way out, he stumbles upon a "book" realizing that he can't get rid of it and upon realization that this book was in fact the story going on in another universe called "Control Sequence", Nex bitterly resigns to his new fate. And with this man's aid he aims to finish the story by providing information in the form of "teaching" with the eventual help of others in the cast. Characters While making Nex and Hiro two of the central characters, many of the cast members make appearances to help them explain the segment. They're listed by the episodes they've appeared in. Pilot Episode *Nex *Hiro Yokai Episodes Verse 1-2 Episodes that explain matters from the first two verses of Control Sequence. Trivia *As one could guess, this is an obvious inspiration from “Teach me Ms. Litchi” from the Canon Universe utilizing gatherings of the cast to help explain parts of the story that doesn’t always pertain to plot exclusively. The author made this as a request to others involved in the project of CTS who wanted to have a bit more exposition but not crammed into the story which is already heavily invested in plot as is. It was also done in effort to add some lighter takes and humor on the main story which is quite dark and a bit edgy at times with as TV tropes put it: a “black and grey scale”. *It was decided that the character to be taught would be one from another universe on the wiki and one to have a surprise future appearance in the actual series later named Hiro. This is because he doesn't actually know anything about the world therefore is most sensible to use. *Nex can’t leave the room, and neither can Hiro, much to their dismay. However, as noticed in later episodes, many other characters can. *The “Divine Lightning” which appears is in fact the authors themselves punishing the characters in hilarity and is one of the many times the “4th wall” is broken. *Though Hiro takes role of Tao he is not as ditsy or forgetful of a student, instead it was made to be that he is more of an actual student, willing to learn but in contrast unfortunately has a lot of "bad luck" as said student. *The idea of Nex teaching Hiro so they can “Complete” the book Control Sequence is actually akin to the authors own feeling that in order to have the most complete experience there needs to be exposition; though since it can be dull and drawn out, this was a nice way of presentation. Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze